


You! Me! Dancing!

by tikytik



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: 4Kids parody, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gamako, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Prom, Prompt Fic, Songfic, ryumako - Freeform, satsunon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikytik/pseuds/tikytik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Matthews hates prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You! Me! Dancing!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ryumako slow-dancing snuggles.

_This was stupid._

_I’m stupid._

Riley Matthews sat alone on a bench by the basketball court exit, glaring at the band Washington Heights High had hired for prom. Thankfully, the godawful music blaring from the speakers was mostly drowned out by the throng of screaming, whooping students that had formed a little mosh pit at the front of the band’s platform.

The dark-haired girl let out a long, loud sigh, draining the rest of the tasteless punch she’d been toting in a red cup for about half an hour.

“‘It’ll be fun’, he said. ‘Make a new friend on the dance floor’, he said,” she grunted, making fun of her best friend’s deep, baritone voice. “Fuck you, Sam. You don’t even  _go_  to school.”

Riley tugged at her sleeve - the material of Sam Ketchup’s old tuxedo itched, and was  _definitely_ not airy like he swore it was. Still, beggars couldn’t be choosers - it was enough of a miracle that Sam had been quite the skinny teenage boy in his younger years, and Riley was dead set on not wearing a dress.

But miracle be  _damned_. Riley had had enough of this stupid school dance. Bitterly tossing the crushed drink cup aside, she rose from the bench and was just about to bust out of the swing doors of the basketball court when she heard a squeal of delight from behind.

"Riley! You made it!"

Hastily, Riley turned around to face the owner of the voice, fastening back on the maroon bowtie she had just started to undo. “Oh! Uh, Maddie, h…hey… _whoa._ ”

Despite herself, she couldn’t help but gawk at her friend’s getup. Maddie Madison had always been quite the adorable girl, but she had somehow managed to look even cuter that night. Her lacy cream dress reached just above her knees, making her look like an exciteable little cupcake. She had on a matching pair of heels, as well as what looked like beaded accessories that Riley was sure the girl had made herself - cute pink and purple bunny charms were incorporated into the designs.

Riley gulped, averting her eyes ever so slightly. This reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Maddie and the shorter girl giggled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “So…who’s your date?”

The tuxedo-clad girl stared back at her friend, utterly bewildered. “What? What makes you think I even  _have_  one?”

Maddie Madison shot her back a look of equal confusion, her eyes wide as she tilted her head. “Huh? Well…what about Nancy Hollymay? That, that girl you uh…you-“

"Oh. Oh my  _god_ , Maddie,  _no_. Not Nancy, holy shit.” Riley let out an exasperated sigh, ruffling her already-messy hair. “That…was a mistake, okay? I was drunk off my ass, I think someone spiked my drink; coulda been Nancy herself for all I know, because I sure as hell  _don’t_ ,” she said, eyes to the ceiling. She continued, closing her eyes as she spoke. “I don’t, have never, and will never see Nancy as anything more than a prissy, stuck-up, manipulative, sociopathic little _shitbag_.”

She glanced down, and was a little disconcerted at the way Maddie looked at her. The little coconut head was as far removed from the definition of stoic - but right there and then, Riley had never seen such an intense look of solemn, sad, and maybe even hurt, coming from the girl. “Promise?”

The tone of Maddie’s hushed voice was enough to make Riley’s chest ache a little. The taller girl was at a loss for words, her eyebrows furrowed. “H-hey now”, she started, reaching out for the lighter brunette’s shoulders. “What’s all th-“

She was cut off by Maddie’s sudden motion for her hands, clasping them together. “Are you really sure you don’t feel…that way, for Nancy?”

"Wha- what kind of a question is that? ‘Course I don’t, she’s gross!"

"Then," Maddie pressed on, averting her gaze slightly, "do you…do you feel the same way about…anyone else?"

Riley simply blinked back.

Sam’s tuxedo was suddenly a little too tight, and way too warm.

Before she could even mouth out an answer, she was interrupted by a screech over the PA system. Startled, the two broke apart, warily eyeing the students around them. “Attention all Washington Heights students! Time for us to crown this year’s prom king and prom queen! Kindly make your way to the platform area! I repeat, kindly make your way to the platform area! Thank you!”

Riley made a show of rolling her eyes, secretly grateful for the sudden announcement. “Oh, wow, the great crowning of the dorks. C’mon, Maddie, let’s-“

But Maddie Madison simply grabbed her friend by the arm, dragging her to the front of the stage. “Ooh, we can’t miss this, Riley! I’m so excited! I wonder who it’ll be!”

The huge, hulking form of Ira Gregory emerged from behind the platform to stomp up its steps. “Good evening,” he boomed, causing a slight bit of feedback to screech. “As head of the disciplinary committee it is my pleasure to announce tonight’s prom king and queen.”

Riley snickered. “Pleasure? With that face?” She ignored the little jab Maddie made in her side.

"We have tallied all the electronic votes you have sent our way via text messaging. Let me remind you that only two votes per student were allowed, and I have a  _COMPLETE_  LIST of RULEBREAKERS IN MY POCKET  _RIGHT NOW_ ,” he roared, his tuxedo straining against his puffed-up chest. “HOWEVER, seeing as it is prom tonight, DISCIPLINE will have to come at a later date.  _Regrettably_.”

"How do you even put up with that guy, Maddie? He looks like he’s about to pop a gasket every time he  _breathes._ ”

Maddie giggled sheepishly. “Well…I don’t exactly have to worry about that anymore.”

Riley turned so fast her neck made a cracking noise. “Wait, whaddya-“

"AND NOW, THE RESULTS. DIM THE LIGHTS! DRUMROLL, PLEASE! The winner for this year’s title of prom queen is… _JACKIE ZIMMERMAN!_ ”

"No fucking way! Jackie-fucken- _Zee?_  Shit’s rigged, man!” Riley exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air in protest. Her shout of discontent was drowned out by the hollering and screaming of the student body, however.

"WE LOVE YOU, JACKIE!"

"PLEASE STEP ON ME, BAND MAJOR!"

A very short pinkette in a stunning wine-coloured dress made her way to the stage, smugly adorning her glittering prom queen tiara and her title sash.

"I call bullshit. Man, Maddie,  _you’d_  make a better prom queen than her,” scoffed Riley, folding her arms across her chest.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her friend’s eyes light up. “You really mean that?” she asked, her features awash in joy.

Riley blushed a little. “W-well, sure! I-I mean, uh, everyone says you’re cute and, uh…”

"Well, what about you?"

"I…m-me?" Riley stammered. "W-well, I uh…I…"

"FINALLY, THE RESULTS OF THIS YEAR’S PROM KING!" shouted Ira, causing the speakers to screech uncomfortably.

Riley swore under her breath.

Ira Gregory tore open the little envelope. “THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR IS…Stacey…Kristen?”

The booming cheer that followed very nearly deafened Riley Matthews.

It was no secret that almost the entire school shipped the teenage power couple - Stacey Kristen, head of the student council, and Jackie Zimmerman, band major as well as the head of the school aesthetics section, had been extremely close for years now - a little too close for simply being best friends.

Stacey made her way to the stage, looking slightly flustered - but it only added to the statuesque girl’s natural beauty. She sported a fancy new haircut, greatly accentuating her sharp features. Her elegant, pure white gown made her look like a goddess straight out of legend, and even Jackie, the school’s social sweetheart, looked out of place next to her.

But the pinkette simply shot her a smoldering smile, slipping her hand into the crook of Stacey’s arm as the taller girl was crowned king. There was nobody else in the entire school that could be seen as her equal.

Riley gagged.

"AND NOW, WE WILL END THE NIGHT WITH A DANCE! Kicking it off, our prom king and queen, KING KRISTEN AND QUEEN ZIMMERMAN!"

Ira Gregory stomped off stage as the lights dimmed, and the disco ball was slowly lowered from the ceiling. Riley watched as the prom king lifted the prom queen from off the floor to dance with her, trying to control her laughter at the ridiculous height difference.

"Y’know, I’m kinda glad the school isn’t being uptight about the king being a little…different from the rules, this time around," she uttered, a small smile forming on her lips. "This place is always so hopeless with its stupid rules and shit…but I guess they’re right, on where it really counts, sometimes."

Maddie smiled. “I’m glad too. They look so cute together!”

Looking back at Maddie, something started to click in Riley’s mind.

"Wha…wait a minute, aren’t you supposed to be with…?"

And then it hit her.

"Wait…did you guys…break up? Oh shit, Maddie, I’m so sorry; look, I say a lot of shit about that huge dork, but…aww man, you shoulda said something!" Riley looked around, starting to pull her friend to the nearest exit. "C’mon, let’s get outta this dump, you must be sick of all this prom jun-"

"Nah."

The dark-haired girl turned back to look at her friend, who simply stood in place. “Nah? Nah, you didn’t break up?”

Maddie shook her head. “We broke up. But I don’t wanna leave this place, Riley.”

Riley Matthews was thoroughly confused. “You sure don’t look any sadder for someone who’s just lost their boyfriend. Wait, does that mean he treated you like shit? Wow, what a piece o’work, when I get my hands on h-“

"No, no, it’s not like that, Riley! He was really nice to me! I just…well, I was the one who dumped him, eheheh."

"Whuh…whaaaaaat? Why?! I thought…I thought you guys were going great! You seemed really happy!"

"We were! Well…well at least, Ira was. Not to say he made me feel sad or anything, it’s nothing like that! It’s just that, um…"

Riley took a step closer, her heart beating a little faster than she wanted it to. “You can tell me, Maddie,” she uttered, her eyes filled with concern.  
Maddie Madison looked her square in the eyes, smiling serenely. “I guess I just...liked someone else.”

"Oh." Riley couldn’t bring herself to mask the disappointment in her voice. "Well…who was it? That Sanjay guy?"

"Nah."

"…wow, Inigo?"

"Ew, Riley,  _no!_ ”

"Oh my god. It’s  _Brad_. It’s Brad, isn’ _nffmmm_.”

Riley found herself far too close to Maddie’s face than she usually was, her lips tingling as though little sparks danced on them. Her heart hammered wildly against her chest, its beating all she could feel and hear. It felt as though she and Maddie were the only ones around for miles, floating in deep space, the slow music a distant strain in the backdrop.

They pulled away, panting slightly, Maddie’s hands still on either side of Riley’s face. “Whoa”, the taller girl breathed, looking at Maddie like she was made of light. Maddie in turn giggled as she slid her arms round Riley’s waist, snuggling into her chest.

The sensation made Riley’s knees so very weak.

"Your heart’s beating really fast, Riley."

She chuckled, her ears and cheeks a bright red. “I can’t help it”, she answered back, taking Maddie’s hands from behind her back and holding them. “Some cute girl I’ve liked for ages just finally kissed me after forever, and then she hugs me, and…well, there’s only so much I can take till I pass out.”

"Not till we finish our date, silly!"

"Date?"

"Yeah. Let’s make this a date, Riley," Maddie replied, happily placing Riley’s hand on her waist while she held the other.

Riley smiled, a pleasant warmth spreading through her chest. “You got it,” she said, gently swaying the little coconut head to the music.

Maddie laid her head softly against the taller girl’s collarbone, humming her contentment. Riley sighed - a small little breath of something that wasn’t annoyance, or impatience, or snark, for once. She surveyed the court over Maddie’s head, couples dancing along to the music, lost in their own worlds. She spotted Jackie Zee and Stacey Kristen somewhere in the middle of the dance floor, preoccupied with each other’s lips.

Somehow, it didn’t seem so retch-worthy anymore.

Riley glanced down at the girl leaning against her, and rested her head atop hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. It was a comforting, soothing scent; sweet, warm and familiar. “I think I love ya, Maddie Madison,” she murmured into her hair.

"I think I love you too, Riley Matthews," was the reply, rumbling lightly against her chest. Riley closed her eyes and swayed to the music.

_Guess this wasn’t so stupid after all._

_Thanks, Sam._

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr at http://tikytik.tumblr.com/
> 
> song by Los Campesinos!


End file.
